Expecting
by Lnzhomeskillet
Summary: What happens when Seto Kaiba decides to go with Tea to her pregnancy classes as her partner because the father ditches her? Lets find out shall we.
1. Chapter 1

Seto Kaiba, deciding to go for a run today because of the nice weather, was passing buy the Yugis grandfathers game shop, as he was jogging by, Tea Gardner burst out of the doors balling her eyes out. Kaiba had to skid and fall just to avoid running straight into her. She looked in shock at the man on the ground dressed in basketball shorts and a wife beater glaring at her. She bent down to give him a hand "Sorry Kaiba, I didnt see you." She said through her tears.

"Watch where your walking Gardner, why are you crying anyways?: He asked angrily.

Tea weeped even harder now, her head in her hands "Oh god i feel like such a whore. Im pregnant, and i told the father and now hes run away to the united states. He just left me and I cant raise a baby on my own! I cant even go to the pregnancy classes on my own, I have to have a partner. ILL NEVER BE A GOOD MOTHER!" She cried.

Seto felt bad for her "Yugi wont go with you? I thought yall were like best friends or something?"

"Hes angry at me for being so irresponsible, I know i made a stupid mistake, I just feel so hopeless." She boo hooed some more

Seto did know how it felt to be a failure, he had thought his entire life was ruined when Yugi beat him in a duel. He put his arm around Tea "Ill go with you to your classes Tea, how hard can it be? Its just a pregnancy class..." he told Tea

She looked at him in shock "Youd do that for me? Oh thank you so much Kaiba." She practically knocked him down while trying to give him a hug.

"Okay well thye start tomorrow, Theyre every Monday, 9 in the morning until 12. Do you think you can get out of work on Mondays?" She asked hopefully

"I own the company Tea, I can do whatever the fuck i want." He smiled "YAAYY" She cried out in joy.

"See you tomorrow Tea" He waved bye to her while beginning to jog back home "Holy shit, shes crazy, whatd i just agree too? Those are some rediculous hormones." He jogged home dreading tomorrow morning.

"RINGRINGRINGRINGRING" His alarm clock rang obnoxiously, as he woke up he looked at the clock "Oh joy" he muttered as he threw the covers off of him, Put on some Khaki shorts and a white undershirt, and left to go pick up Tea.

She jumped into the car "Oh its going to be so much fun Seto, can i call you Seto? I just assumed i could since your being so nice, oh i cant wait, your like a savior." She rambled on and on.

Kaiba looked at the bridge railing as they were driving over a large bridge to get to the classes, _Yknow i could end all of this right now..._ he thought to himself, agitated at the constant talking in his ear.

Finally they got there destination and went in, Tea excitedley dragging Seto along

It was Just a room with mirrors everywhere, like a ballet studio, wooden floors and 11 blue mats big enough for two people.

Within minutes pregnant women and Their their lovers barreled in. Tea and Seto grabbed a mat before all of them were taken.

A very tall manly woman entered the room as everyone sat down. "Goodmorning soon to be parents, I am your tutor, this is a 4 month class, youve entered as students. But you will leave as mothers." The masculine woman said.

"Now todays class will be talking about stress relieving, and simple ways that will benefit the baby, and yourselves." She looked at Seto and Tea "You two, you seem like a comfortable couple, ill use the two of you as an example. The two looked at eachother.

_Oh my god_. Thats all Kaibas brain was telling him as they stepped in front of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaiba did what felt like the walk of shame as everyone in the clas was staring at the two, Tea was so excited pulling Seto behind him.

"Now Young lady, Id like you to lye down on your back and open your legs." The teacher instruscted. The excited Tea immediatley stopped in her tracks and looked horrifyed. "Oh..okay.. I guess." Tea stuttered

"Good, good. Now Young man, husband im presuming, id like you to get on your knees, inbetween her legs prefferably."

Kaiba awkwardly did as she said looking down at Tea in desperation.

"Now class, this is something you can do to help your lady relax. not only does it feel good but it also helps produce more milk. And thats very good if your considering breast feeding."

__

Seto was freaking out in his head.

"Now simply begin to massage her breasts softly, in cirular motions. Tea, id like you to imagine your at the beach, close your eyes and listen to the waves crashing against the shore. Yes, good. You might notice her nipples getting hard from the interaction. Thats very natural and will also help her prepare for breast feeding, if you can feel her nipples id like you to caress them with your fingers gently." The giant woman said.

Seto closed his eyes tightly.

__

"Alright good, now you may stop. Tea you feel relaxed dont you. You feel good. You can feel your womb getting warmer a sign that the baby is comfortable, the baby is beginning to get to know its mother." The women said gently.

Kaiba was almost in shock. "Uhmm yeah, the baby.. comfortable." Tea managed to get out.

"Tea if youd stay lying there id like to show the class one more great technique." The woman motioned Kaiba over to a bowl filled with a think yellow liquid. "This is olive oil, id like you to dip your index and middle fingers in if you dont mind." She told Seto

"Right" Kaiba said.

He put his fingers into the oil. "Wonderful now come with me."

They went back to where Tea was, lying on a mat. "Tea if youd just lift your shirt to show your stomach thatd be just great."

She lifted her shirt up a few inches

"Now just simply massage her stomach, once again in circular motions but occasionally stretching the area around her bellybutton."

Seto was much more comfortable with this. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Now this technique can also be used on her vagina to help her during labor. She will be able to stretch wider and the baby may enter this world much easier."

.

"Thank you two so much for your cooperation, now id like all of you to go home today and practice these manuvears. Oh and next class well be talking about sex and how it doesnt hurt, but actually helps the baby, well be showing different positions in which the man may not be as scared to hurt the child. All of you are dismissed."

Seto practically ran out of the building, Tea trailing behind. They got into his car.

"NEVER AGAIN." Kaiba said almost hyper venilating.


End file.
